


Short 47 - The Die is Cast

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 4 - "Time Lord Vindicant" [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator's decision to introduce Katara to the Metal Clan city of Zaofu lands them in the path of Kuvira's Earth Empire.  At long last, our narrator and the "Great Uniter" have found themselves on opposing sides...





	Short 47 - The Die is Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 23rd, 2015.

Speaking of regrets, sometimes it's not a decision you regret you made, but a decision you regret someone else made.  
  
Sometimes you see someone with potential. Someone who can change their world for the better. But for whatever reason, they make the wrong choice. They make things worse. They cause terrible things to come to pass.  
  
And when you inevitably defeat them, you end up with the tragedy of what might have been.  
  
I'd like to say the TARDIS was her usual rascally self. But the truth was, I had meant to go where we had gone. I just didn't think we'd show up in such circumstances.  
  
"An entire city of metal?", Katara asked as the TARDIS finished VWORPing. "All founded by Toph's daughter?"  
  
"The younger one, yes," I answered. "Marvelous architecture, really. Su may be a bit heavy-handed at times, I grant, but she's a decent enough leader, and I do so enjoy the shows she puts on."  
  
"Will they be anything like that opera you insisted on seeing?" Liara crossed her arms and grinned sardonically. "With the talking octopus and those men falling from the rafters and ruining the whole performance?"  
  
"Oh, come now, that was the best part," I protested. "And then Setzer Gabbiani dropping in like that. The man's got flare."  
  
I reached out and opened the door. We stepped out into a nice garden in the city of Zaofu, ruled by Suyin Beifong's Metal Clan, and I took in a nice breath of fresh air laced with a hint of… wait, was that burning coal?  
  
I looked in confusion towards the main house as it shined in the dawn light. Had they added a coal plant for electricity? I took a step toward it.  
  
"Doctor?", Katara said. "You might want to take a look at this."  
  
I turned toward the view of the valley. That nice, wide, lovely Earth Kingdom valley with its luscious green field and river bracketed by snow-capped mountains and…  
  
...and that scenic army camp milling with soldiers.  
  
I knew what was going on before I pulled out the spyglass and zoomed in. But I wanted to assure myself that I wasn't wrong.  
  
Given the uniforms and insignia, I wasn't.  
  
"Kuvira," I muttered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
The voice prompted us to turn. Korra, Opal, and Jinora had just stepped out of the house. The two Airbenders were wearing the new flight suit uniforms of the Air Nation. Korra was in a sleeveless green shirt and dark green trousers, unsurprising since she had been planning to travel the Earth Kingdom and had likely wanted to fit in as best she could. She had even cut her hair, removing the tails that used to hang at her temples and the ponytail she had normally kept, with what now looked like more of a bob cut.  
  
"Ah, hello," I said. I poked a thumb out toward the valley. "So, just what's going on here?"  
  
  
  
" _She did **what?!**_ "  
  
"Doctor," Liara hissed under her breath.  
  
I waved her off. "Let me get this straight.. Suyin actually tried to _assassinate_ Kuvira? During negotiations?"  
  
"Those weren't negotiations," Opal insisted. "Kuvira wasn't here to negotiate, she was making demands and threatening us with her army if we didn't give her everything she wanted!"  
  
I let out a sigh. "And your mother walked right into her trap. Don't you see? Kuvira _wanted_ this, because now she gets to play the aggrieved party. I'm sure she already has established this as being a truce. Attempting to harm her under that truce makes your mother into the criminal and justifies what she's doing."  
  
"Well, we can't let her get away with this," Katara insisted, arms crossed and looking very business like. While this wasn't her time, it was still her world, and Kuvira's heavy-handedness was undoubtedly bringing back memories of Dai Li and Fire Nation behavior from her time. "We've got to stop her."  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time we've stopped an army," Liara pointed out to me, smirking.  
  
"We might not have to," Korra said. "I'm going out to fight her, one on one. If I beat her, I can get her to leave peacefully."  
  
"She has an army at her back, Korra, and every expectation that you're not yet recovered enough to threaten it," I pointed out. "If she's actually going to fight you like that, I'm quite sure she has another motive."  
  
"Maybe, but if I can beat her, she can't just break her word on leaving. Not without ruining her image."  
  
"You think that?" I shook my head. "She's already broken her promise to stand aside for Wu. It's clear the only part of her image she cares for is that of being the Great Uniter. She'll lie and cheat and break her word without a second thought rather than let that work go unfinished." I crossed my arms and looked out the window of the parlor we were gathered in. The sun had risen further in the sky. "First here, and probably the Republic next."  
  
"Do you really think she'd challenge the Republic?", Jinora asked, clearly incredulous at the idea. "She'd end up at war with the entire world."  
  
"Then she'll move only when she's sure she can win that kind of war," I pointed out. "But her behavior pattern is fairly clear. She's not going to stop until forced to." I scratched at my chin. "And that's what we're going to have to do."  
  
"Please, don't do anything until I win the fight," Korra insisted. "If we can end this without a battle, it's how we should do it."  
  
I actually smiled at that. My, hadn't the young Avatar come first. Plan A used to be "hit it with fireballs and punches" for her. Now she was talking about minimizing conflict and talking. "Certainly," I said. "And we'll watch."  
  
  
  
  
Kuvira went for spectacle, of course. Nice, organized, disciplined ranks of her troops arrayed like she was going to a parade with them. And set up, like bloody trophies, were Su and her twin boys, locked up in what looked like full metal suits.  
  
Korra took the lead. Opal and Jinora stood to her right and I stood on the left with Liara. Katara had remained behind with her, well, her counterpart's grandchildren. Ikki and Meelo had been quite confused to meet their "Gran-Gran"'s teenage double, but I was assured they'd follow her instructions.  
  
Kuvira was standing with Bataar Jr. and Zhu Li, but I saw no sign of Bolin and Varrick. Which wasn't ominous at all, was it? Actually, even her boyfriend seemed to be missing. Curious.  
  
Her expression didn't change when her eyes focused momentarily on me. "Ah, Doctor. You've returned. If only you'd come yesterday. We might not have reached that point."  
  
"Perhaps not," I allowed. "Although that's not to say you would have gotten what you sought from the exchange."  
  
"You're not going to take their side without hearing me out first, are you?", Kuvira asked pointedly. "I came in peace and Suyin tried to kill me."  
  
"Ah, yes. You came in peace. So this lot here…" I waved my hand at her army. "...they're just what, your traveling circus? Because to me they rather resemble an army. And when you march up to an independent city with an army, it usually means you're not there for some polite conversation along with tea and scones."  
  
"Doctor," Liara muttered. "Less sarcasm, more diplomacy?"  
  
"Ah, yes." I pointed to Liara and grinned. "That's what I pay her for. It's a hard job, I like to mouth off because I'm a Time Lord and I'm smarter than everyone. It's rather like Korra and her refusal to wear sleeves. I just love showing off the ol' brain power." I tapped my forehead.  
  
Liara rolled her eyes and buried her face into her left palm.  
  
Korra allowed herself a slight grin toward us before looking back to Kuvira and putting a serious expression on her face again. "This has to stop, Kuvira," she said. "You've restored order to the Earth Kingdom. There's no more need for this army."  
  
"My work isn't done until the Earth Empire is completely restored," Kuvira insisted. "Zaofu is a part of our nation. If I let them stand alone, it will only cause more chaos in the future."  
  
"Have you asked them about it?", I inquired. "I mean, about giving up their autonomy to you? Seems only polite."  
  
"I have full faith and confidence the people of Zaofu will greet the Earth Empire with open arms."  
  
"So what's the army for?", I asked. "The celebration party? Bring some fireworks, steamed buns and such for the festivities? Peaceful unification doesn't usually require an army, after all. You bring armies when you expect a fight." I moved my finger about. "Where's Bolin, by the way?"  
  
There was a flicker in Kuvira's expression. Just a flicker, mind you. "Corporal Bolin is elsewhere," she said.  
  
"Really?" I blinked. "Because he was here yesterday. I mean, unless Opal and the rest of Zaofu are liars. Odd that you would send him away."  
  
"Doctor." Korra spoke with authority and strictness, but no malice. She looked at me. "I'm going to deal with this. I don't need you to say these things."  
  
Ah, yes. I forgot this was Korra's show. And I was being terribly rude, especially since I was undermining Korra at doing the job I'd helped her get back in shape for. I nodded respectfully to her and stepped back to become a spectator.  
  
Kuvira and Korra moved to a spot roughly equidistant between the Earth Empire army and our little group of Avatar supporters. For several moments nothing happened. They were sizing each other up.  
  
Korra made the first move, a testing jab of air. Kuvira avoided it with the grace of a dancer. She didn't counter-attack either. She dodged the next attack, a fireball, and re-directed a chunk of earth kicked her way by Korra.  
  
Kuvira's strategy became clear. Take advantage of Korra's relative lack of recent fighting to wear her down, then go on the offensive when Korra's strength had waned.  
  
"Come on, Korra! You can do it!", Jinora shouted.  
  
"Use the Avatar State!", I heard Suyin shout. "You have to put her down!"  
  
For a moment I was rather taken aback. Suyin had just called for Korra to not simply beat Kuvira, but to _kill_ her.  
  
"Can't Korra see she's being tricked?", Liara murmured to me. "Kuvira is holding back so Korra will wear herself down first."  
  
"Yes," I agreed, watching the fight unfold. I focused on Korra's movements as she sent attack after attack at Kuvira, simply to have them evaded.  
  
And I smiled.  
  
"Oh, clever girl," I murmured. "Clever clever girl."  
  
"What?" Jinora looked at me.  
  
"She's read Kuvira just as we have," I noted. "She knows what Kuvira's doing. And she's giving it to her."  
  
"You mean she's pretending to fall for it."  
  
"Exactly, Jinora. Oldest trick in the book. What's the best reaction to being in a trap? Spring the trap on your own terms. Appear to give the enemy what he wants, then surprise him. Or her, in this case."  
  
We went quiet as the fight continued. Kuvira continued to evade with grace every blow Korra sent at her. Slowly, perceptibly, Korra began to slow. Her breath was growing harder and faster. Clear signs that she was tiring.  
  
And just like that, Kuvira switched to the offensive. A dizzying array of attacks with her Earthbending pummeled Korra with boulder after boulder. She endured them all, breaking several while taking lumps. The biggest one forced her to a knee.  
  
An opening Kuvira was waiting for. She gathered her strength and sent a large chunk off rock, more than enough to knock Korra down.  
  
As the rock flew, realization came to Kuvira's face. I could see the sudden widening of her eyes. She had realized her miscalculation.  
  
Too late to change it, though.  
  
Korra's arms came up and grabbed the rock, shattering it. In one fluid movement she pushed her arm forward. A powerful cyclone of wind slammed into Kuvira's chest and sent her flying. She impacted in a cloud of dust and rolled several times before stopping. Her hands pressed flat against the ground and she used the earth to push her back up to a standing position. She twisted as she did, sending out the metal plates on her uniform as weapons aimed at Korra.  
  
I frowned at that. Those metal plates, if they struck the right way, could slice through skin. And through blood vessels. A cut along the wrong artery, somewhere vital like the throat, could be dangerous. Even fatal.  
  
Kuvira was fighting to _kill_.  
  
Korra wasn't daunted by this escalation. Nor did she rise to it. She combined her metalbending with what looked like a waterbending technique, taking control of the plates and throwing them back at Kuvira. One sliced cleanly along Kuvira's left arm, cutting the uniform and drawing blood. The other slammed directly into her shoulder with enough force to knock her back over.  
  
"Finish her, Korra!", Suyin shouted. "Do it now!"  
  
Kuvira would not give in, even then. With blood trailing from her arm she slammed her fists down into the earth, creating a shockwave that should have knocked Korra off her feet. It should have, even, but Korra was being surprisingly agile.  
  
No, not surprising, really. She was putting everything she'd learned into effect. She was in the air before it should have seemed possible, gently twisting in mid-air before kicking it with her right leg in a hurricane kick movement. Another gust of wind slammed into Kuvira and sent her rolling across the ground. The self-declared ruler of the Earth Empire was clearly battered as she got back to her feet. One of her metal plates moved in line with Korra's hand and caught her by the right wrist.  
  
As Korra moved to bind Kuvira's wrists together, there was movement to her right side.  
  
And a rock slammed right into Korra's head.  
  
It wasn't a big rock. But it was big enough that the abrasion on her skull drew some blood and knocked her senseless.  
  
As she struggled to stand again, Kuvira laid into her with another series of rocks. Given the blow to the head Korra was too disorientated to resist effectively. The barrage knocked her back over. In one fluid movement, Kuvira pulled up earth around Korra to hold her in place.  
  
It was quite the change of fortune for Kuvira. But it hadn't been from her doing.  
  
"This was supposed to be a one-on-one fight!", Opal shouted as Kuvira walked up to the dazed Avatar. "Your men threw that rock."  
  
"I didn't see any of my soldiers dishonor me like that," Kuvira answered. "Bataar, did you?"  
  
"No, ma'am," he insisted.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Bloody hell," I muttered. She had us pretty good. "Katara, Plan A, are you done?", I whispered.  
  
A little earpiece I had inside my left ear vibrated gently. " _Yes_ "  
  
"Doctor." Kuvira frowned at me. "Did you see any of my men Earthbend?"  
  
"Visually? I didn't notice any single man make a movement. Of course, we both know that a decent Earthbender can throw a rock with a bit of an arm movement, don't we?"  
  
Kuvira smirked. "But you didn't _see_ any of my people do that. So it was obviously me."  
  
"I find that highly doubtful," I retorted. "Given how badly off you were."  
  
"And you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of the facts."  
  
Liara stepped forward. "Korra's suffered a head injury, we should treat it."  
  
"As soon as you accept my victory, you will," Kuvira promised.  
  
I thought on that. And then I folded my arms. "Very well. I suppose Zaofu is yours."  
  
Opal glared daggers at me. "Doctor, you can't!"  
  
"Opal, not now," I said, my voice bitter. I needed a few more minutes. And I needed to get Korra medical attention. The issue of Kuvira and her army being a bunch of cheating cheaters who cheat could be dealt with later, and with appropriate subtlety. "Did you hear me, Kuvira? You won this battle. Zaofu is yours. Now release Korra."  
  
"You've got to fight her, Doctor!", Suyin insisted. "She's not going to stop."  
  
"Lady Beifong, if you would please, I'm trying to salvage this situation," I hissed at her. I mentally calculated the time. I still had a trump card to play.  
  
Kuvira appraised me with narrowed eyes. "You're planning something."  
  
"Well, I do have contingencies, obviously," I pointed out. "But I prefer to end this peacefully. I'm not going to fight you for the city."  
  
For a moment nothing was said. Opal looked ready to burst into action and Jinora looked to be trying to hold her back. "I hate it when we're facing an army like this," Liara muttered to me.  
  
Kuvira looked back to Bataar. "Have the airships move over the city. Pull open the domes."  
  
I kept my face still as this order was relayed. Korra groaned, but the fact she wasn't throwing up and was still visibly conscious was a relief. I'd scan her when I could, of course, but right now anything like that might seem a provocation. Summoning the TARDIS would do the same thing. Not that I wanted to.  
  
Of course, Kuvira knew I could remotely transport it to us, due to our mutual mission to save the world from Xuandi's time travel. If she had demanded it, it would have complicated things. Of course, given what I could do with it, such a demand was something that could hurt her, so I wasn't surprised that she didn't.  
  
An airship hovered over Zaofu by this point. Metalbenders standing at the exits began to peel back the domes of the city to reveal what was inside.  
  
_Here we go_ , I thought. _I hope you and the children are done, Katara._  
  
I watched Bataar Jr. tense up as a radio report was relayed to him. "That can't..." He looked back to us and frowned. "Zaofu is empty!"  
  
Kuvira's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"There aren't any signs of the guards or the population," Bataar Jr. replied.  
  
Kuvira put things together quickly enough. She turned to me and glared. "You did this."  
  
"I said the city was yours," I answered. And I allowed myself a little smirk. "I never said anything about the people."  
  
Ah, thank you for that bit of inspiration, Nicolai Malthus. Not that it worked out so well for him. I had rather enjoyed his look of rage when the rest of his DropShip fleet failed to launch with the population of Somerset. But now I'm digressing.  
  
"You've broken our deal," Kuvira charged. "This is a blatant interference in the affairs of the Earth Empire!"  
  
"Well, no," I said. "For one thing, Korra made the deal with you that she'd stay out of Earth Empire affairs. I didn't. I was willing to honor her arrangement to the extent of leaving Zaofu to you, but I'm under no obligation to go that hands off." I turned my smirk into a gentle smile. "So, here we are. The people of Zaofu who wanted to leave have gone. You have the city and those who wanted to stay in it. They're your loyalists anyway, so bully for you, eh?"  
  
"You think you've beaten me." There was a brief glimmer of anger in those cold green eyes, but discipline shut it down. Kuvira was not going to lose control in front of her army.  
  
"I was actually going to consider it sort of a draw," I replied. "Although if you want to consider it the other way, I suppose you defeated Korra but I outsmarted you. Don't feel bad about it. I'm a Time Lord, after all, these things happen to Humans when they try to match wits with me. Although to be terribly honest, I didn't really see this as much of a competition."  
  
Kuvira stood silent for a moment. My hands clenched into fists. I knew that she was about to act, and do something nasty.  
  
"You came with Avatar Korra," Kuvira stated. "As far as I'm concerned, you were obligated to keep her agreement. By breaking it, you've shown to me that the Earth Empire is not safe from either of you. Remember that, Doctor. Remember that you left me no choice in doing this."  
  
In one move, Kuvira bent her metal plates out from behind her and brought them swinging toward Korra's throat.  
  
Opal shouted inarticulately, although I think she was caught between a "Stop!" and "No!", and threw an airbending attack toward Kuvira. But even though air is fast, it wouldn't have saved Korra.  
  
As it turned out, Korra didn't need saving.  
  
She had been playing opossum, just as I'd asked her to if she had "lost".  
  
The rock prison Kuvira had formed around her exploded outward, throwing Kuvira and her deadly metal weapons back. A funnel cloud levitated Korra into the air. I knew, right away, that she had entered the Avatar State. And while I wasn't sure how long she could sustain it, we had our opening.  
  
"Everyone, now!" I brought my sonic disruptor out and fired a wide kinetic pulse that sent Bataar Jr. and a swath of soldiers around him to the ground. Liara followed it up with a pair of singularities. The soldiers caught by them screamed in panic as they were lifted bodily into the air by the gravitational forces. The air to either side of us surged at Jinora's command, throwing more Earth troops around and creating a tunnel straight to the Beifongs. Opal gathered air under her and formed an airsphere scooter, which she used to plow ahead to her mother and brothers. She jumped off, used a spinning kick movement to blow away the other troops moving up toward the family, and landed in front of them. The familiar whir of sonics could barely be heard over the roar of the winds Korra was whipping up in her Avatar State power; I'd slipped the sonic screwdriver to Opal for this very purpose. With it she undid the locks and freed her mother. Suyin, still clad in the dark assassin garb she'd worn the prior night, leapt from the metal cocoon Kuvira had trapped her in and went straight for Kuvira, who gave up trying to attack Korra and turned to face her former mentor.  
  
Korra, meanwhile, did the usual thing for Avatars in that state. She began unleashing untold levels of elemental fury, with what seemed to be the sole purpose of utterly destroying Kuvira's army. Airships tried desperately to gain altitude to get away from the raging winds. Waves of earth erupted to topple mechatanks, mechasuits, and tank vehicles.  
  
Wei and Wing Beifong were free by this point and added to the battle chaos, attacking troops dazed and disorientated by Korra's relentless assault on their army. I spotted Kuvira flipping to avoid a rock pulled up and thrown by Suyin's bending. Suyin took control of the metal plates Kuvira threw at her and sent them back. Mentor and student were locked in a heated battle, one that both had been seeking for some time now. A settling of scores.  
  
I took the time to do something else. I went up and confronted a terrified Bataar Jr, who was being helped up by Zhu Li. I picked up up myself and held him by the lapels of his uniform. "Where is Bolin?", I demanded. "I'm not stupid, I know he's not up for this sort of thing. What did you do with him?"  
  
"He's getting what's due to him," Bataar replied. "Nobody deserts from Kuvira's cause without getting what they're due."  
  
" _Tell me you little..._ "  
  
A rock smashed into my side and threw me to the ground. "Sir!" Two of the soldiers came up. I was ready to defend myself, but they were more concerned with hauling Bataar to safety.  
  
As I staggered up, a hand grabbed my right arm. I looked over to see Zhu Li, preparing to throw a punch. I caught it with my left forearm and pushed her arm away. My right arm twisted enough for me to grip on her arm, and I used that to twist us around and get the superior leverage.  
  
Despite the roar of the battle, I heard her murmur something. Only I could.  
  
A moment later her foot hit my shin. I fell over, crying out, and she reached into my pocket. She knew where my TARDIS remote was; she'd seen me use it during the trip to the past. She pulled it out and began to flee.  
  
Despite my embarrassment, overall the battle was going well. Korra had the army disorientated and panicked, which let the others do a lot of damage even with the enemy having armored units. "Doctor!", Opal called. I turned in time to catch the sonic screwdriver from an airbending-assisted throw she made.  
  
Which meant I had it in time to turn and disable a mechasuit before it could roast me with its flamethrower.  
  
And so here we were. We were winning. Nice, isn't it?  
  
Of course, that's when things went wrong.  
  
I disabled another mechasuit attempted to get through the winds and flying rock to attack Korra. Korra was focused on Kuvira at the moment, battering her with air blasts and the like. I spied Suyin's dazed form prone on the ground as I got closer. After a few more attempts at counterattacks the attacks simply left Kuvira spent. She was on all fours and trying to get back up.  
  
Korra reached down and, with her bending, pulled a massive boulder from the earth. She held it over her head. A glance to Kuvira showed she wasn't even looking that way yet. She was still recovering. I looked back up at Korra. The tense look in her expression, eyes all aglow with the power of the Avatar State.  
  
She was going to _kill Kuvira_.  
  
Maybe... if I had said something, things here might have turned out differently. Maybe this could have all been prevented.  
  
Of course, I could say the same for Kuvira. Her choices had led us here, after all. Her need to control had proven insatiable. And she wouldn't stop.  
  
Either way.... it didn't end there.  
  
Kuvira started to look up at her.  
  
Korra... simply stopped.  
  
It wasn't like earlier times. She just seemed to be stunned.  
  
And then her eyes went back to normal and she fell to the earth, the boulder slamming down beside her.  
  
The winds died down. The ripples of earth stopped.  
  
" _Bugger_ ," I swore.  
  
Kuvira struggled to her feet again. I thought she would tear her vocal cords with the shout she gave. " _ **SOLDIERS OF THE EARTH EMPIRE, TO ME! THE AVATAR HAS FALLEN! COUNTER-ATTACK!**_ "  
  
It took several seconds for the effects to go through the broken order of Kuvira's army. But the soldiers began to group up again. They stopped running. They took up formation.  
  
"Opal, Jinora! Time for Plan B!", I shouted. "Get ready to..."  
  
Kuvira smacked me in the head with a rock. I hit the ground with my head ringing and a cut above my eye starting to seep blood into my vision. I looked up to see her turning to Korra, who remained dazed and half-conscious on the ground. "I knew you were weak," she said. She made a motion with her hands, detaching more metal plates from her uniform, and a second motion turned them into rather sharp curved shapes.  
  
This is one of those times I'm thankful I always consider multiple plans.  
  
The delay hadn't just been for Katara, Ikki, and Meelo to evacuate Zaofu.  
  
A voice with a slight mechanical tone to it boomed over us. " _Get away from her!_ " Two streams of white energy came down from above and struck Kuvira dead-on, throwing her violently away from Korra.  
  
"And here I was afraid you were caught up in civic engineering meetings," I said, while trying to wipe the blood from my eyes.  
  
Asami landed beside Korra and looked at me. Through the glass visor of her helmet, I saw a very brief grin appear. "I had an open day on my schedule." She turned back to Korra and helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Korra mumbled. "I just... I saw... she looked like me and I..."  
  
"You took a blow to the head earlier. Don't worry." I looked around us. Kuvira's army was regrouped, and the only reason they weren't already swarming us like ants on a picnic was because Jinora and Opal were surrounding us with a cyclone of howling wind. I turned my head and said. "Behind you, Asami."  
  
Asami turned and faced a mechasuit forcing itself through the storm. She held her left arm up. I saw her arm plate move a bit and a projectile flew out from within the gap. The missile slammed into the mechasuit and it erupted in electrical arcs and sparks before collapsing. "EM dart?", I inquired.  
  
"Yes." Asami looked to Korra. "Are you going to be able to walk?"  
  
"I..."  
  
I took Korra's arm and slung it over my neck. "Come along," I said. I fished into my secret pocket for my real TARDIS remote - I wasn't going to leave the thing where I knew Kuvira and her people had seen it before, obviously - and held it out. The TARDIS _VWORPed_ into place while, overhead, a flying bison - Oogi I think - landed with Jinora's siblings upon him. Or was it her?  
  
"We've got to go," I said to them. "Where's Liara?"  
  
"Here." Liara emerged out of the howling winds. She had Wei Beifong over her shoulder. "I couldn't find the others. They were too far out."  
  
"Get him into the TARDIS," I urged. I snapped my fingers and the door opened. Katara was waiting with water and medigel shots. "Katara, how did it go?"  
  
"Several people didn't want to go," she answered. "But we have most of the population."  
  
That was better than none, I figured. I looked outside. All of the Airbenders were standing on Oogi and keeping the tornado up. Through the whipping winds I could see the forms of the full-sized mechatanks and more mechasuits forcing their way through the tempest. We were out of time.  
  
And I didn't want to leave the children behind to fly through the enemy army either. So I had to do something drastic.  
  
I don't like messing with the TARDIS' external dimensional settings. It's annoying. Pain in the arse. You seriously wouldn't want to know what it took to set up our escape from Undertown, and that was just a few extra people, not a big bloody animal. But if I wanted to fit their flying bison, I'd have to. I mean, I suppose I could have left the fellow, but that'd be bad form and all.  
  
So I went to work on the controls while Katara went to work on triage, checking Korra's head first thing of all. Liara closed the door and secured it.  
  
"Alright... here we _go_." I hit a few keys and phase-shifted the TARDIS so I could do the next step; phasing it back in around Oogi and the Airbenders, with appropriate external dimensions to actually get them in.  
  
Once I confirmed they were in a nice open stable within the TARDIS, I hit several more keys and shifted us back to Republic City. Only when I confirmed our materialization on Air Temple Island did I allow myself a breath.  
  
I barely had ten seconds before there was a knock at the door. Liara opened it and Bumi stood in the entrance. "Is it just me, or is this thing bigger than before?", he asked.  
  
"Bigger on the outside for the moment," I said. "Had to bring a flying bison inside."  
  
"Good." He looked over his shoulder. "See, Bumju? I'm _not_ going crazy!"  
  
There was constant thudding and Bumi was nearly knocked down by a charging Naga, who forced herself into the TARDIS and up to where Liara was treating Korra. "Hey girl, good to see you too," Korra said while getting nuzzled by her polar bear dog's muzzle.  
  
"Just what in blazes is going on..." That could only be Tenzin, who ran up to the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Kuvira attacked Zaofu," I answered. "Korra tried to stop her. Things got a little... _involved._ "  
  
"Well, they usually do when you show up," Bumi pointed out.  
  
"Oi, not you too," I groaned. Well, pretended to groan.  
  
The attempt at levity to deal with the situation didn't work so well after Opal came out. She saw Wei and looked to me. "Doctor, where are the others? I can't find my dad or Huan! And where are Mom and Wing?!"  
  
I blinked and looked to Katara. "Where are Bataar the Good and Huan?"  
  
Katara shook her head. "They wouldn't board. They said they wouldn't be chased out of their home."  
  
"I couldn't get to the others," Liara added, speaking of Suyin and Wing. "I'm sorry, Opal."  
  
Opal paled. "No! We have to go back for them!" She grabbed my arms. "Please Doctor! We have to go back."  
  
"We _can't_ ," I replied. "Look around at us, Opal. We're wounded and tired. Kuvira's got an entire army occupying Zaofu _as we speak_. We'd never get them out."  
  
The young Airbender looked furious at that, and then helpless. "But Kuvira, she'll...."  
  
"Knowing Kuvira, she'll take her sweet time in deciding their fates," I answered. "After all, she wants to show Suyin that she's the better of the two. The student upstaging the master, that sort of thing. You still have time. For now, rest and recover, and you'll be ready when that time comes to act."  
  
After saying that, I looked to Korra. Katara was treating the wound on her head with water. "I just need to find out what's wrong with me first," Korra said. "I don't know what happened out there, or why. But I need to figure things out."  
  
Asami removed her helmet. Her dark hair cascaded around the frame of her face. An armored hand touched Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry. You will. We'll be here for you."  
  
I looked at Tenzin and gestured toward the hall leading to the library. He followed me to the back. "Shouldn't you get that treated?", he asked.  
  
I dabbed a hand at my brow and felt the blood. Which was still in my left eye too. "Ah, it'll be fine," I insisted. I looked at him darkly. "This isn't over, Tenzin."  
  
"It seems to be," Tenzin said. "Kuvira has completed the unification of the Earth Kingdom under her Empire. For the time being we'll try to figure out how to deal with her illegal government, but going to war to break up the Earth Empire would just return the Earth Kingdom to the chaotic state it was in before."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "She's not done."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"There's one more part of the Earth Kingdom that isn't under her rule," I reminded him. "A part independent from her Empire."  
  
"But she took over every..." Realization dawned on him. "You're not saying she's going to..."  
  
"You only have as much time as she needs to find a way to cow the rest of the world into accepting it," I answered. "Once she has that, Kuvira will come here. She can't help herself now. She must be in control, and an independent Republic threatens that control. And I can't guarantee she won't go further. Kuvira will not accept any threat that comes to mind when it comes to her control."  
  
"I'll talk with the other world leaders," Tenzin pledged. "But Fire Lord Izumi will never authorize a preemptive strike on Kuvira."  
  
"Likely not," I agreed. "So don't ask. Ask her for material defensive support. Do whatever you can."  
  
"And what about you?", Tenzin asked. "If Kuvira attacks, will you be here?"  
  
I didn't even have to think about it. "I told her I was giving her a chance," I said. "A chance to not become what she has become. Today..." I took in a breath. "She passed the threshold. Crossed the Rubicon, cast the die. She's my enemy. I'm her's. When the time comes and Korra's ready to stop her, I _will_ be there."  
  
"I feel a lot better knowing that." Tenzin offered his hand.  
  
I accepted.  
  
Of course, I had no idea just how... far that situation would end up going. How much of a threat Kuvira and her Empire would end up being.  
  
But that's a story for another time.  
  
  
  
  
Before I cease this story, I will give you one final follow-up report on my talk with Korra that evening. She was standing along a railing at Air Temple Island. We both had bandages on our heads. Katara had insisted. Just as Pema insisted on the fine meals that were digesting in our bellies to replace the calories we'd burned at Zaofu.  
  
Anyway, I walked up to her. "Nice view," I said. "I actually visited that star." I pointed to the north sky. "Nothing really special about the system, but the star itself. Irregular plasma discharges. Quite interesting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I detected the dull nature of her tone. "It's not your fault," I said.  
  
"Then who's fault is it?", Korra replied. "I had Kuvira. I had her."  
  
"She cheated," I pointed out.  
  
"But then I had her again. But it's just..." She put a hand to her forehead. "I've been seeing this... specter in my head. It's like me, but not me. And that was what she became. She had my face. My head."  
  
"Well, that sounds... interesting," I said, putting it delicately. "But I'm afraid I'm not the one you need for this. Spiritual wounds aren't my forte."  
  
"I know." She sighed in exasperation. "And Toph spent more time kicking me around than anything."  
  
"Old Toph? How is she?"  
  
"Living in the Spirit Swamp," Korra answered. "She was a help to me. She helped me understand things about the past. But I just can't seem to shake this block in my head. I still can't hear or feel Raava. I can't meditate into the Spirit World anymore."  
  
"Hrm." I nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that's beyond my expertise. Time Lords and spirit stuff, magic, we really don't mix well. And Harry was most cross with me for dabbling in magic circles." That actually drew a slight grin from Korra. I followed up by clapping my hand to her shoulder. "You're a clever girl. A far cry from the brash young Avatar who tried to punch me with fireballs in that Equalist warehouse. So I know you'll get this figured out."  
  
"In time to stop Kuvira?"  
  
"Of course," I said. "Have a bit of faith, y'know?" I winked. "I think Asami likes your haircut, by the way."  
  
I almost chuckled at the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "You think so?"  
  
"Well, it's... actually, it's rather an interesting look for you. I think I like it. And it's got to be easier in a fight."  
  
"Maybe." Korra turned her head to face me. "So, when everything starts to happen..."  
  
"I'll be here," I promised. "I mean it. There'll be no fobwatches and unintended comm temporal links to keep me away this time. When Kuvira makes her move, I'll be there to help you stop her."  
  
Her reply was a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"No, Korra. Thank _you._ " I returned the hug.  
  
At that point, out of playfulness or jealousy, Naga knocked me over and started slobbering me with kisses. "Ack! No, bad polar bear dog!", I cried out. "Would you... ack!"  
  
While it was rather uncomfortable to have Naga on top of me, I admit it was worth it for the peals of laughter it brought from Korra. Given the day's event, it was laughter she needed. And a few bruises (okay, several) were worth that, weren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think about it at the time, but this story has one error (I think): I don't recall any intention to have Bataar Jr. *not* go along with Varrick and Bolin on the train as he did in the show. He shouldn't have been at the duel. But maybe I had a reason and I forgot, it's been almost two years since I wrote this...


End file.
